Not the boy next door
by PandaPalz22
Summary: Based on Kurt's NYADA audition and Blaine's reaction to the tight gold jeans. Includes klaine smut and bottom!Blaine.


**Author's notes:**

**Set during and after Kurt's NYADA audition. Sorry if I skipped parts of the glee episode I couldn't find the full video.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used **

**Summary: klaine smut. Includes bottom!Blaine**

* * *

"And you probably hear that all the time, which is why I decided to change things up a bit." Kurt said nervously on stage. He took his mask off and said "here at the 11th hour I have decided to go in a different direction. Something that is a little bit out there but, much more me! Not the boy next door by Peter Allen bio musical The Boy from oz."

Kurt walked to the side of the stage took his cape off and handed it and his mask to someone by the side. "Ladies," he called as Tina, Brittany and Mercedes walked on stage. "I had my swans on standby," he said to the judge.

The music started, Kurt closed his eyes and started to sing.

_Comin' home used to feel so good  
__I'm a stranger now in my neighbourhood_

He then started to walk to the front of the stage.

_I've seen the world at a faster pace__  
And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place_

_Though I may look the same way to you  
__Underneath there is somebody new_

During those lines he quickly moved sideways and ripped off his jacket revealing a tight black shirt that fit him an all the right places. Then came the trousers, which joined the jacket on the floor. Under those trousers were the tightest gold jeans known to man. Kurt put his arms up and started to dance along to the music.

_I am not the boy next door  
__I don't belong like I did before_

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
__You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

Kurt twirled over to the piano, played a few notes then proceeded to climb on top of said piano shaking his hips the whole time. Watching from the seats of the auditorium Blaine put his fist to his mouth to try and stifle his moan. Kurt lay down and stretched his leg up next to his head and down again.

_Oh, I can't come back there anymore  
_

_'Cause I am not the boy next door  
__You've been savin' those souvenirs,  
__Faded photographs from our foolish years  
__We made plans, but they're wearin' thin_

Kurt climbed off the piano and swung his leg over so he was doing a half split over the piano.

_And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in  
__And those mem'ries will just weigh me down  
__'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown_

_He walked over to the other side of the stage and kneeled on the floor. Still singing, he lay flat down on the floor with the grace of a gymnast and then jumped up again._

_I am not the boy next door  
__I don't belong like I did before_

Making a running motion with his arms Kurt walked over to the middle of the stage and jumped into a high kick. Walking backwards Kurt started dancing to the music again. He stepped to the side so he was facing the side curtain and gyrated his hips to the music.

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
__You can have your dreams, but you can't have me  
__Oh, I can't go back there anymore  
__'Cause I am not the boy next door_

Kurt grunted after singing the lyrics and carried on dancing around the stage.

_I'm not sorry for just bein' me  
__But if you'd look past the past you could see  
__That I am not_

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be  
__You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me  
__I can't go back there anymore_

_'Cause I am not (You are not)  
__I am not (You are not)  
__I am not the boy next dooooooooor. _

Finishing the song on a perfect high note Mr Shue, Rachel and Blaine jumped up and started clapping.

As soon as Kurt's audition was over he found himself being dragged out into the car of a very enthusiastic Blaine. "I'm guessing you liked my performance?" Kurt questioned once they were driving out of the McKinley car park. "Liked it, I fucking Loved it!"

Soon they arrived at Blaine's parent-free house. They walked to the door and Blaine opened it with his key. Once they were inside Blaine pushed Kurt up against the door and stated kissing him. He ground his clothed hard on against Kurt's hip. "You see what performance did to me Kurt? You and those damn Jeans." Blaine growled into Kurt's ear.

Before they knew it, they were on Blaine's bed with their shirts already on the floor and Blaine's pants hanging open. "Off," Kurt groaned tugging at Blaine's pants. Complying his pants hit the floor along with his underwear. Now Blaine was completely naked with a topless Kurt on top of him. Blaine rolled them over so he was straddling Kurt's golden hips. "Your turn," He whispered causing a shiver to run down Kurt's spine.

Blaine travelled down Kurt's body licking and nipping in all the places that make his shiver and moan with need. Once Blaine got to the huge bulge straining against the tight material, he started nuzzling into it licking and palming and making his boyfriend moan even louder.

"Blaine please," the other boy whimpered arching his back. Blaine quickly undid the zipper and popped open the button freeing his boyfriend's erection. Moving the flaps of the jeans apart he was surprised to see that his boyfriend wasn't wearing any underwear. "Going commando are we?" he teased. "I didn't want underwear marks to show through my jeans so I didn't wear an-" Kurt cut off with a moan as Blaine engulfed his whole length into the warmth of his mouth. Kurt buried his hand in Blaine's hair, but as soon as he did Blaine pulled off. Kurt whimpered at the loss of his boyfriend's mouth around him. "Kurt I want to ride you… in your jeans." All Kurt did was gape at him and nod in response. "I also want you to watch me prepare myself," Kurt moaned in reply and Blaine smirked.

Fishing a half empty bottle of lube out of his bedside draw, Blaine lay back on his bed between Kurt's legs displaying his whole in all its glory. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers then started circling his hole. "Oh god" he moaned as he slipped two fingers into his tight opening. He started to scissor them, stretching himself for Kurt's massive length. All Kurt could do was whimper and moan as his boyfriend fingered himself.

Once he was fully prepped Blaine straddled Kurt again. Moving the flaps of his jeans apart Blaine lowered his stretched hole onto Kurt's throbbing cock. "Oh god, you're tight," Kurt moaned trying to regain his breath as Blaine started bobbing up and down on his cock.

Once He could breathe properly Kurt gripped onto Blaine's hips and started pounding into his boyfriend's prostate. Within minutes Blaine was cumming all over both the boys' chests, Kurt not coming far behind him spilling him cum into Blaine's ass.

Once they rode out their orgasms they both curled up on Blaine's bed, shared their 'I love you's and fell asleep to the sound of each other's heart beats.

* * *

**Oh god this is what writer's block does to me, makes me write Smut.**

**Please review, i really appreciate your feedback.**


End file.
